synchromysticfandomcom-20200213-history
MM
The letters MM are the Roman numerals for 2,000 (as the letter M equals 1,000 in Roman numerals), and are typically referenced in their relation to KK and therefore 2K and K2. MM has a resemblance to the 23 enigma in that sense that both MM and 23 seems to pop up in context connected to ascension of consciousness. The letter M by it's self can represent the number 13 because it is the 13th letter of the English alphabet (among others). In the Kabbalah number association art of Gemetria the number 26 (M + M or 13+13) is most commonly related to the popular Judea-Christian name for God 'YHVH' (Yahweh or Jehova) as the number value of these four Hebrew letters making up the name equal 26 (10+5+6+5). Other Hebrew terms gematrically equal to 26 have meanings including 'to stick or join together', 'to be wealthy' 'to be glorious', 'deceive', 'to cut, dig, explore', etc. MM's in popular culture * M'oving '''M'ountains, a phrase which has come to mean - 'to perform miracles', 'work/do wonder's - as in the Jesus quote, "faith can move mountains". The phrase can also be 'tied in' or 'synced' with higher/ascended/expanded/cosmic consciousness in the context of removing obstacles that obstruct our ability to see the interconnectedness of all things in the Universe. The primary obstruction being the limited conceptual self, (i.e. the idea that one is separate from the Universe, the ''''ME' theme, the M'ountainous '''E'go, the myth of ''''ME', the 'MY' theme, etc.). Thus, giving "mining" (or mine-ing) a possible deeper significance of going within one's self (i.e. involution) in search of "gold" or the true essence of one's self as being interconnected with the all. * Mount Moriah, the mountain (or range) spoken of in the Old Testament of the Bible where God asks Abraham to sacrifice his only son Isaac. When Abraham begins to comply, a messenger from God interrupts him. Abraham then sees a ram and sacrifices it instead. Some believe this story, and many other similar stories (Jesus Christ, Moses, Samson, Hiram Abiff, etc.), to symbolize (on one level) the willing "sacrifice" or letting go of the lower/negative animal passions of the id (the instinctive mind) in man (i.e. greed, envy, hate, etc.), while simultaneously delivering the higher/positive animal passions of the id (the instinctive mind) in man (i.e. those necessary for survival), to the journey of pursuing higher/ascended/expanded/cosmic consciousness. Thus, making M'ount '''M'oriah a symbol of the higher/ascended/expanded/cosmic conscious state. Also, 'M'ount 'M'oriah is referred to in the Old Testament of the Bible as the site of Solomon's Temple. (Solomon's Temple being a Freemasonic symbol for the individual and their journey, within, toward higher/ascended/expanded/cosmic consciousness). Thus, furthering 'M'ount 'M'oriah as a symbol of the higher/ascended/expanded/cosmic conscious state. * Mary Magdalene, who's believed to be the wife of Jesus Christ (JC). * Magic Mushrooms (Psilocybin_mushroom),an entheogen which is symbolic of traveling through other dimensions. * Marilyn Monroe * Mumbai Massacre, which was like 9/11, yet another high impact consciousness focusing event which had many other elements of synchromysticism involved. * Mandrake the Magician, a comic character who possesses powers, including teleportation, and interacts with characters from other dimensions. * Mickey Mouse * Mike Meyers, an actor who traveled through a wormhole via a Volkswagen Beetle stargate. * Mighty Max, a cartoon character who's constantly traveling through various wormholes via a red baseball cap stargate, emblazoned with a yellow '''M. * Master Mason (Master craftsman), which is the highest degree within Freemasonry. * Marky Mark (Mark Wahlberg), an actor who time-traveled in the movie Planet of The Apes (2001). * Madeleine McCann * Maharishi Mahesh Yogi * Minutemen, a movie about time travel. * Mother Mary, the mother of Jesus Christ (JC) who, by giving birth to Jesus, symbolically becomes a stargate through which comes 'heavenly' or ascended/expanded consciousness (i.e. Jesus or Christ consciousness/cosmic consciousness). * Machine Man, an android or robot character in the Marvel Comics Universe who evolved or ascended to sentience (human-like consciousness) by a monolith. * Marilyn Manson *Eminem (Marshall Mathers) -Occasionally controversial American rapper whose style as well as initials relate him to Marilyn Manson who became popular around the same time for similarly controversial music. The approach to music by both Manson and Mathers could aptly be called 'martian' - as in the sense of Mars the traditional planetary god of war and sexual passion - two qualities emphasized in the work of both artists. Mars is the name of the corporation that makes the long-famous candy 'M & M's. Also "Mars" makes up the first half of Eminem's real first name ''Mar'shal' and is inverted into the similar word 'War' in the real last name of Marilyn Manson, Brian 'War'ner. Curiously the the atomic number of Iron (the metal traditionally associated with the planet and god Mars is 26 - the value of M & M added together (13 + 13). * Marty McFly, a character in the time-travel movie trilogy Back to the Future, is aided by Doc Brown (D=4, B=2, DB= [http://synchromystic.wikia.com/wiki/42 42, possibly an allusion to higher/ascended/expanded/cosmic consciousness)] in escaping many future dilemmas by literally 'ascending' into the future, via a time-traveling DeLorean. However, after many perilous attempts at manipulating the future into a brighter one, they come to the 'higher realization' that, rather than physically manipulating the future (and consequently, unfavorably altering the present), perhaps, the future is best brightened by consciously choosing to travel better roads in the present. * The Middleman it was announced that the Middleman would cross-over with Doctor Who (a time travelling series). * Mork and Mindy a show in which an alien (higher consciousness?) descends to earth and befriends a character named 'M'indy 'M'cConnell. * Merry Melodies, an American animated series of comedy short films produced by Warner Bros. between 1931 and 1969, during the golden age of American animation, which featured as it's title card an 8-ringed Stargate-like 'intro or entrance' into the cartoons (which was also featured on its sister series, Looney Tunes). ''Possibly an allusion to the wormhole-like activity of the cartoon entering into the mind/imagination, or inner-world of human consciousness, while simultaneously causing the mind/imagination to enter into the imaginary world of the cartoon. * My favorite Martian * Marvin Marvin * Rick and Morty * Metal Mickey External Links: Ben Fairhall - Greenwich layer cake second slice MinuteMen - Time travel movie with lots of symbolism MM collapses in Marriott 11 Attacks in Mumbai (Thread about the Mumbai Massacre on the Synchromysticism Forum)